


3 Steps To Praise

by that_one_urchin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bi Wynonna, Dirty Talk, Earpcest, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Two times where Wynonna speculates her little sister has a praise kink and one time she confirms it.OrPrompt #10: "That’s probably the fastest I’ve ever done that.“





	3 Steps To Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, sorry I’ve been absent on the prompts I know the earpcest tag needs feeding. There might be a part 2 to this? Idk praise kinks are really hot to me

The first time it happens it isn’t meant to be sexual at all. The next four times probably shouldn’t have been sexual either, but Wynonna isn’t the best at preventing chaotic things from happening. 

It had been a relatively calm Sunday morning for the Earps, Wynonna’s hangover wasn’t too bad and Waverly had managed to dodge revenants while keeping her hair in peak condition. On any other occasion, Wynonna most likely would’ve taken a nap and forgotten all about that morning. Waverly had a greasy breakfast already cooked for her and cartoons recorded on the television. It was meant to be uneventful. 

“Bacon?” Wynonna sniffed the kitchen air before humming, pleased. “Bacon.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes and flipped a few strips to make sure they were cooked all the way before turning off the stove. When she glanced over her shoulder Wynonna was in the middle of trying (and failing) to make coffee. She pressed several different buttons repeatedly, though completely missed the one labeled: start. 

“You’re going to break it.” 

“No I’m not. I am Wynonna. Demon killer. Protector of Purgatory and- fuck, Waves we need to buy a new one.” 

Typical. 

Waverly sighed in exasperation but Wynonna ignored her, instead choosing to amble around the kitchen in search of plates. She wasn’t sure if they even had anything to eat off of, most of the time they just ordered pizza or ate with - a usually very reluctant - Dolls. 

They might’ve had bowls somewhere and Wynonna could’ve found them if she looked hard enough. Except she gave up on looking after a grand total of fifteen seconds. A tired Wynonna was a weak Wynonna and sleepy or not she always had a soft spot for bacon. 

More specifically, she had a soft spot for Waverly. 

Wynonna came up behind her little sister and inspected her meal. Waverly was using a folded paper towel in place of a plate. The bacon smelled heavenly and so did her sister, so Wynonna wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist and leaned closer. She pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Waverly’s neck - a normal occurrence in their over affectionate relationship.

“You’re so smart, babygirl. So good.” She whispered, resting her chin on Waverly’s shoulder. Wynonna expected to be swatted away from the food, but a hand didn’t come up to push her.

Instead, Waverly moaned. 

It was such a soft, quiet sound that for a moment she convinced herself she’d imagined it. The more Wynonna stood there the more it sunk in. The moan hadn’t sounded the same as Waverly’s annoyed early morning complaints or the ones she made when generally frustrated. This was new. 

This was breathy and desperate and fucking pornographic. Wynonna shifted awkwardly, still behind her. It had also been very hot. 

“What? Champ not satisfy you enough?” Wynonna cleared her head and throat, stepping back.

Purgatory and everything in it suddenly felt warm. Her body was betraying her yet again. First with the baby and now with the need to rut against something, preferably Waverly. 

“You know Champ and I don’t… we’re not- I’m kind of a virgin.” Waverly explained. 

“Kind of?” Wynonna blinked in confusion then let her mouth hang open dramatically. “Oh my god you’re doing anal.” 

An oven mitt came flying across the room and smacked her in the chest. 

“Shut up, Wynonna.”

—

There’s a lot of different ways Wynonna could’ve done this. She contemplated asking Jeremy for help since he’s probably the type to come up with all kinds of crazy theories and spend time trying to prove them. Then she decided against asking for help from anyone, her poor friends did not need to hop on the train leading to her new shit show. 

She should also probably not refer to Project Figure Out Little Earp’s Kink (okay, so she needs to work on the name) as a shit show. There will be no literal shit after all, so it’s just misleading. 

Maybe she should just ask her. 

Wynonna scoffs at the idea. What would she say? Hey Waves, don’t freak out but you’ve gotten really hot and I’m fifty percent sure you have a praise kink so could I get knuckle deep in- anyways, Wynonna made a plan. 

“Haught Stuff! Have you seen Waverly? I wanted to see if she could translate some stuff for me.” Wynonna slings an arm around the officer’s shoulders and ruffles her hair teasingly. 

Nicole sighs and doesn’t look like she’s in the mood to deal with Wynonna at all, but answers anyways. “She’s in the back room.” 

“Thanks.” 

Wynonna resists the urge to snatch a powdered donut on her way into the back room (official BBD Headquarters), she has a mission to complete. It won’t work if there’s sugar coating her fingers, Waverly won’t let Wynonna touch her then. 

When she opens the door she finds Waverly inspecting some sticky demon thing that’s half blown to bits from when Wynonna shot it. She’d tried to preserve its body so they could study it but come on, who wouldn’t have gotten a little trigger happy if that thing sprinted at them. 

“Holy shit it smells terrible in here. What is that thing?” Wynonna asks. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Waverly removes her safety goggles and squints at it. “It kind of looks like those eggs from the movie Gremlins.”

They absolutely do. Wynonna keeps a safe distance away from the egg when she walks around the room to stand near Waverly. Her younger sister’s crop top is particularly short and tight today, paired with jeans that Wynonna is sure are hers. 

She doesn’t mind. Waverly’s ass looks better in those jeans anyways.

“I brought some old books over, they’re in that ancient language only you understand. Figured you could translate.” Wynonna sets the books down on a desk.

“It’s called Latin.” 

Waverly peels the gloves off her hands and disposes of them. She picks the book on top of the pile, opens it, and immediately starts reading some of it aloud as expected. Wynonna is glad because this plan wouldn’t work if Waverly hadn’t been able to translate it.

Gathering her courage, she stops leaning on the desk and steps closer to Waverly. Her arm easily finds Waverly’s waist, fingers brushing the top of her sister’s bare hip. Wynonna draws small circles with her thumb on the skin and pulls Waverly into her side. 

“Thanks, Waves. You’re the best.” 

“This is pretty easy stuff.” Waverly shrugs it off but Wynonna continues. 

“No it isn’t. You’re the brains of the operation babygirl, you know I need you. You’re always so perfect for me.” She gently drags her hand across Waverly’s stomach when she pulls her hand away and feels Waverly shudder. 

Basically everyone likes compliments but most people don’t shudder and blush when they receive one. Waverly, on the other hand, goes red everywhere and looks like a single touch could give her an orgasm. Wynonna is kind of shocked for a moment, then remembers what Waverly had said earlier about being a virgin.

She backs up slightly and glances around at everything except for Wynonna, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and her movements skittish. 

“I, uh, have to go meet Jeremy for coffee so. I’m just going to… leave now. I’ll text you with the Latin details.” Waverly puts a glass cover over the demon egg and leaves before Wynonna can get another word in.

—

When Wynonna stumbles into the homestead it’s nearing three in the morning and her oh so helpful, piece of shit mind can’t figure out how to walk properly. She swears she should be out of the kitchen by now but every time she glances down at her feet they’re being no help and haven’t moved an inch. 

“Fucking feet.” She hisses at herself. 

There’s no way she’ll be able to make it up the stairs to her room or even to the bed out inside the training cabin, so Wynonna fights her way to the living room. She’s crashed on the couch plenty of times, it’s no big deal. 

The lights are off and the wood in the fireplace is barely burning but the dying light is enough for Wynonna to see the shape of things. She bumps into a nightstand and a wall then pauses when she hears a noise coming from somewhere in the room. Wynonna checks to make sure Peacemaker is in her pocket before feeling blindly for the couch and finding it, and her sister.

Her very naked, very caught red (wet?) handed, masturbating sister. 

“Oh my god. Waverly.” Wynonna breathes, eyes going wide. 

She wishes she was less drunk, she wishes the room was more well lit. Then maybe Wynonna could see Waverly fucking herself properly. All she sees is her fingers moving behind pink panties and another one of Waverly’s hands pushed up under her sweater. It’s clear what’s going on though, she can see how close Waverly is by the way she humps her own hand and moans - loud and needy.

Waverly makes eye contact with Wynonna and stops but doesn’t take her hands out of her sweater or panties. 

“Wynonna…” 

“No, don’t stop.” She drops to her knees beside the couch, runs a hand through her hair. “I mean, you can if you want to but- fuck, please don’t stop.”

It’s silent for a beat longer than normal. Wynonna feels as if she’s standing on the very edge of a cliff waiting to be pushed. Then Waverly breaks eye contact and starts moving her hands again. She moans every time her thumb brushes her clit - to Wynonna it just looks like a small bulge under the fabric - and whimpers, rolling her hips down when their eyes meet again. 

“Can you take those off? I-I want to see you.” She admits. Her voice sounds foreign and much too low in her ears.

Waverly hesitates for a moment before nodding and pulling the sweater up and over her head. There’s no bra under, just Waverly’s flushed skin and breasts. The underwear joins the sweater on the floor soon after. Waverly shifts so her ankles rest on the coffee table and spreads her legs to give her sister a better view.

“Fuck. You’re so wet and pretty baby, fuck.” Wynonna groans. She wants desperately to reach out and touch her but she won’t. 

Not tonight, not right now. Not until Waverly asks her to.

“Keep talking, please.” Waverly begs, her fingers starting to thrust a bit faster. She adds a third finger and spreads them inside of herself, making Wynonna’s mouth fall open.

A damp spot is starting to grow under Waverly and drops are collecting on the curves of her thighs. She’s obviously close but they both seem to come to the same realization, Waverly can’t do this without Wynonna. She needs her- and fuck, Wynonna definitely needs her right back. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me Waves. Have no idea at all how badly I want to hear you make those little noises for me.” Wynonna gently touches Waverly’s thigh with a single finger.

Waverly must be hypersensitive because she bucks up towards the touch, driving herself further onto her fingers. The image of Waverly fucking herself for hours before this fills Wynonna’s head suddenly and she feels her own panties soak. 

“I want you to ride me.” Wynonna states bluntly.

It’s almost violent how hard Waverly rocks down on her fingers. She isn’t being gentle with herself so Wynonna tries not being gentle either and digs her nails into the side of Waverly’s thigh. The reaction is immediate, Waverly moans loudly and lets out a string of curses. Her thighs are shaking the same way Wynonna’s do when she’s on the edge.

“I wanna spread you open and watch you come apart on top of me. I’d fuck you for hours so you’d ache afterwards. Wanna make you mine, babygirl.” Wynonna drags her nails down her thigh. 

Waverly’s fingers work furiously at her clit, bringing her closer and closer to release.

“Come. Now.”

She cries out at the command and shuts her eyes, trembling everywhere. Waverly looks sexy but also kind of beautiful when she comes. Wynonna’s name leaves her lips in quick pants and moans, her skin is hot and sweaty under Wynonna’s hand, and even as she gets everything she’d worked towards she still looks as if she’s ready to beg for more.

Eventually the moans die out into soft whimpers and Wynonna moves her hand higher, brushing damp strands of hair out of Waverly’s eyes.

“There’s my good girl.” Wynonna coos, cupping her jaw and soothing her. 

When Waverly finds her voice again she lets out a shaky laugh and casually cleans her fingers with her mouth, as if it’s not a totally sexy thing to do. Wynonna wonders if Waverly does that every time she touches herself but doesn’t ask. Now that they’re both off their sex high she has other things to worry about.

“So… what are we doing about this?” Wynonna asks. She’d just indirectly gotten her sister off after all. 

Waverly turns on her side to face Wynonna, her smile slightly nervous and too innocent for someone who just had an orgasm, but still dazzling. 

“Well, that’s probably the fastest I’ve ever done that. Also, you said something about me riding you.”


End file.
